


Little Adventures with the Avengers

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Little Adventures with the Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Breastfeeding, Diapers, F/M, Gen, Kid Bruce Banner, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Steve Rogers, Kid Tony Stark, Littles, M/M, Mama!Natasha, Multi, Papa!Bucky, Pullups, Shorts, Sickfic, Uncle Thor, daddy!loki, mommy!Loki, potty training, requests are open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Chapters based on Little Avengers and the day to day happenings for some Little Adventures with Avengers.Bucky - Caregiver - PapaLoki - Caregiver - Daddy - MommyNatasha - Caregiver - MamaThor - Caregiver - Uncle ThorSteve - Little 5Clint - Little 4Tony - Little 3Bruce - Little 1
Relationships: Bruce Banner & James "Bucky" Barnes, Bruce Banner & Loki, Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Loki, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Thor, Loki & Steve Rogers, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Thor, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Little Adventures with the Avengers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845487
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Little Adventures with the Avengers

###  Good Mornings

Tony hummed as Mommy changed his wet diaper. “Mommy?”

“What’s up stinker?” Loki, who was Lady Loki this morning, asked as she wiped between her three year old boy’s legs. She split Tony’s legs to grin at the boy who let out a little giggle between his blue pacifier.

“Tony picks out his clothes,” Tony said as Mommy put him on the ground so he could step into his day pullup. 

Loki nodded, she found it adorable that her third child spoke in third person. They would also be at home all day so it didn’t matter what the Little genius picked out. “Ok, Mommy will be in Bruce’s bedroom if Tony needs help.”

“Otay,” Tony said as he went over to the dresser where his shirts were and went to open the drawer. 

Loki smiled as she turned and walked out of the room. She didn’t make it two steps before a “Mommy help!” was heard. She poked her head back in the doorway. “What’s up buttercup?”

Tony pouted and pointed to the drawer. “Open?”

“Open what?” Loki gave the boy a look as she walked over. 

“Open peas Mommy,” Tony remembered his manners and hugged his Mommy’s leg as she opened the drawer with the shirts and the bottom drawer with pants. “Fank you,” he said politely. 

“You’re welcome baby,” Loki said as she kissed the top of Tony’s head and went to wake up her youngest, Bruce. 

********

Bucky smiled as his wife walked into the kitchen with their youngest baby boy on her hip. Bucky had gone to bed with Loki, and had woken up to Lady Loki. He loved his partner no matter what shape they took. Loki was gender fluid but used he/she when appropriate. 

Today his beautiful wife had a pair of light blue jeans on with a white dress shirt that was tucked in in the front and flowing in the back. Paired with bare feet and a grumpy baby on her hip.

Bucky cooed at his 1 year old who hated mornings. “Come here grumpy bear.” He took Bruce from Loki so she could pour a cup of coffee for herself as Bucky had already put the plates of bacon and scrambled eggs on various highchairs, booster seats at the table and then three plates for the adults. (Thor was in Asgard taking care of business and would be back in a couple of days. 

Bucky swayed back and forth from where he was standing and rubbed Bruce’s back as he tucked his face in his Papa’s neck to make little suckling noises on his pacifier. “Are you my grumpy bear this morning hmm?” Bucky cooed as he played with Bruce’s little fingers, he gave some light kisses to the knuckles. Bruce whined in response and sucked harder on his pacifier, nuzzling into his neck harder. 

Bucky chuckled at the feeling. “I can’t help you there bear, but Mommy can,” he finished as he transferred Bruce to Loki’s lap at the table. 

Loki had pushed her chair out at an angle so Bruce could fit on her lap and she could eat from her plate at the same time. She took another sip of coffee before Bruce got too persistent. “Ok, ok,” she smiled as she undid the top two button so she could guide Bruce to her nipple so he could latch. “There we go, ok,” She got comfortable and ate a strip of bacon as Brucky went to go grab Tony from his room and then Steve and Clint from the living room. 

Bucky was halfway down the hall when Tony came running out in a blue Elsa shirt and a pull-up with one red sock and one knee high stocking from his dress up bin. “Did you dress yourself today buddy?” Tony nodded, he was very proud of himself. Bucky gave him a high-five and told him to go see Mommy. Bucky turned around and followed Tony part way and then went to the living room. “Boys breakfast,” he said as he rounded the corner. The kitchen and living room were split by a half wall. You could either go straight back from the kitchen to a hallway which led to the bedrooms and bathroom, but if you went straight forward from the kitchen you hit the half wall which led to the living room where the elevator/front door was on the right side. On the left side was a half bath with a portable potty next to it because Tony and Clint were scared of potty monsters. 

“Papa,” Clint ran and launched himself in his Papa’s arms as if he hadn’t seen him 15 minutes ago. 

“Hi birdy, you having fun?” Bucky gasped as he caught the smiling boy. 

“Yeah, we playing car crash and the am’bu’ants have to help them,” Clint said. 

“Wow!” Bucky smiled and ruffled Steve's hair when he came over. “You ready for breakfast champ?” 

Steve nodded. He was always ready for food. He ran ahead of Papa and his brother to the table and sat in his special green booster seat. He had green and Clint had red. Tony and Bruce were babies so they had to sit in highchairs. 

********

“Mommy I got three,” Steve gasped and held the bacon up to show his Mommy. 

Loki looked up from her coffee, “You do! Uh oh now you only have two!” She smiled as Steve ate one in one bite. Steve giggled and nodded his head enthusiastically. 

Bruce was in his highchair now and let out a shriek. Both parents turned their attention to Bruce and Tony who was sitting to close together and Tony had snagged a handful of scrambled eggs from Bruce’s tray. Bruce shriek again and then burst into tears, while Tony looked at him with wide eyes as he put his hand in his mouth to eat the eggs. 

Bucky sighed and stood up to move Tony closer to him as Bruce stayed closer to Loki. 

“Here,” Loki put a couple pieces of her own scrambled eggs on Bruce’s tray so he would stop crying and in typical toddler fashion, the tears stopped at the sight of food and Bruce was happy once again. 

Tony wasn't happy now, he didn’t want to be moved. He let out a cry and kicked his legs. 

“Tony,” Bucky sighed again and tapped the highchair tray to get him interested in food. But unlike Bruce, he continued to cry. “Ok,” Bucky pulled Tony from the chair and put him on his lap. 

Steve, who had been watching the whole thing, gave a pout. “I want out to.” He had a seatbelt across his lap to keep him from moving and running from the table during meals. He pulled at the belt and whined at his Papa. “Out. Out peas.”

“No baby, eat you eggs.” Loki said as Steve looked at her with wet eyes. “How many bacon strips do you have left now?” Loki asked with interest.

Steve looked down at his tray and rubbed his eyes. “Want out,” and with that he burst into tears. “Out!”

Bucky sighed as Tony burst into tears again over being moved and Bruce’s lower lip wobbled as well. “Good morning!” he said in a cheerful tone to Loki. The mage simply shot him a glare and turned her attention to the boy in her lap. 

Good morning indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS ARE OPEN!!!!


End file.
